


Mismatched

by whiteroses77



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clark goes to the aid of his team-mate it leads to unexpected revelations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mismatched

**Author's Note:**

> set in AU of season ten

TITLE: Mismatched  
PAIRING: Clark/Dinah, Clark/Lois, Dinah/Oliver  
AUTHOR: Whiterose77 (Whiterose)  
RATING: Adult  
WORDCOUNT: 5948  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: When Clark goes to the aid of his teammate, it leads to unexpected revelations.  
Authors note: set in AU of season ten.

~C~

The evening had started like any other, he had finished his assignment, had a little banter/flirt with Lois. Then he left the Daily Planet and super sped to the farm, did the chores, and had a bite to eat. He returned to the city and checked in with the Watchtower, had a chat with Oliver Queen, and then he had started his patrol of the city.

That's when the night became unusual, his hearing picked up the sound of a commotion, sounds of fighting, male voices jeering, and the disturbingly familiar sound of a single female fighting for her life.

Clark’s jaw tensed and he blurred towards the sounds, he found himself in the docklands area of the city and a rough looking dive that was the sort of place frequented by biker gangs.

Clark stopped just in time to witness a burly six-foot biker being slammed into the side of a parked car. The rest of the gang were already on the ground. The Black Canary AKA Dinah Lance was in the guy’s face, “How does it feel when a woman fights back, huh? You cowardly piece of shit.”

She delivered a punch to the man’s face and Clark’s x-ray vision kicked in and he actually saw the biker's jaw hairline fracture. A knee to the gut and he crumpled to the ground.

Canary walked away and bent over to retrieve her leather jacket. Clark admired her form; he couldn’t help it, no man could have. As she arose, the biker attacked again. Canary didn’t see the knife, but Clark did. As the man lunged with it, Clark blurred and grasped the biker’s wrist, and he froze in shock and Clark put his fist around the blade and it crumbled. As the man turned towards him, Clark knocked him out with his fingertip.

Clark turned to the Black Canary, her eyes were wide in surprise, her breathing was heavy, and her breasts were heaving. Clark returned his gaze to her face and asked. “Are you alright, Canary?”

Dinah nodded, she opened her mouth to say something, but then they heard sirens in the distance, getting closer. Someone must have called the cops. Dinah grabbed his hand, “C’mon, this way.”

She started to lead him around the side of the bar. He stopped her. “I could speed us out of here.”

Canary shook her head. “I’m not leaving my bike behind.” Then she tugged his hand, and he followed her.

When they arrived at her motorcycle, Clark complimented. “Nice ride.”

Dinah looked him in the eye and murmured, “I like something powerful between my thighs.”

Clark blinked, licked his lips, then he shook his head and smiled. Ever since he had met Dinah, she would always come out with some flirtatious remark, the first time they met, she called him stud boy, and she was always encouraging him to get tighter uniforms. Clark had always enjoyed it but he didn’t take it seriously.

Dinah smiled, and said comfortingly, “Don’t worry about it, Boyscout.”

Clark cringed, “You too, huh?” Damn, that Oliver Queen and that nickname.

She pointed at the motorcycle. “You don’t have any objections to a woman doing the driving?”

“No, but I’ve never been the passenger before.” he commented.

Dinah gave him an inquiring look. “You ride motorcycles?” she asked with a tint of disbelief in her tone.

Clark smiled, “Yeah, not so often but I have my dad’s Kawasaki Vulcan 500 back at the farm.”

Dinah licked her lips. “Great bike, I’d like to see it sometime.”

“Anytime, you want.” he said.

“C’mon, put that new jacket of yours to good use and take me to my place.” She offered.

Clark smiled, “Why not?”

He straddled the motorcycle and kick started it, then Dinah got on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Then they were off, with Dinah giving him directions in his ear as they rode through the night. Soon they arrived at the underground parking space at Dinah’s place. As they dismounted the motorcycle, Dinah told him. “Well, Clark, you certainly know how to give a girl a good ride.”

The thrill from the bike ride, and having a beautiful woman pressed against his back all the way made Clark meet her gaze this time. Dinah pressed her lips together and swallowed, “Are you coming up?”

He asked, “For coffee?” Clark was so used to playing the nice guy it almost came out of his mouth automatically sometimes.

Dinah stared at him, and then gave him a knowing smile, “Yeah, Clark for coffee.”

~*~

They entered her apartment, it was smaller than he imagined but it was nice.

“I’m going to get changed if you don’t mind.” She told him.

Clark nodded, and Dinah placed her booted foot on the coffee table and started to undo the buckles, Clark’s eyes devoured her fishnet-clad legs, her strong thighs. For a second, he wondered what those legs wrapped around his waist would be like. 

Dinah glanced up and gave him a smug smile enjoying his attention. She straightened up and walked towards the bathroom, removing her leather top as she went. Then Clark watched her naked back disappear around the doorway.

The minutes in which Dinah was showering, Clark started to second-guess himself and what seemed to be about to happen. What was he doing?

Dinah left the bathroom then, shower fresh, with a towel around her torso. Even without make up on, she was an incredibly attractive woman. Dinah saw him checking her out, she strutted towards him, and she ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck and kissed him.

As she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, he flicked out his own tongue and ran it over her top lip. Dinah whispered against his lips. “Oh, yeah.” 

As she tried to continue the kiss, Clark pulled away. “What are we doing?” he asked.

“I always get horny after a good fight, don’t you?” she revealed candidly.

“And that’s all this is?” he wondered.

Dinah smiled, “Why not, Clark? I know you are one of the really good guys, but when was last time you had sex just because it’s fun. When was the last time you were able to just get out of bed afterwards and leave without hurting anyone's feelings?”

Dinah’s words made him think of that summer he'd been on red Kryptonite but the freedom back then had come at a price, a total lack of respect for others. However, Dinah was offering him, not that selfish freedom but a freedom other people took for granted. Dinah and he were free agents, she knew whom and what he was, and he really wanted it. There was no reason not to take it.

Decision made, Clark stepped closer and kissed her. Dinah’s hands went straight for his jacket, unzipping it, and pushing it off his shoulders. When it was gone, he held her close and deepened the kiss, their tongues playing against the others. She blindly undressed him. He helped her pulled his t-shirt off over his head, and he toed out of his boots, while they kept the kiss going.

When Dinah was about to start on his jeans, they pulled out of the kiss, so they both could look down and watch. Dinah traced down his chest and stomach with her nails, her fingers ending up at the button. She flicked it open, and then Dinah pushed the material over his hips. She took hold of him, fisted his cock, and then looked up to meet his eyes. “I knew you needed a tighter uniform, it would be a major asset in distraction.”

Clark smiled down at her and initiated another kiss. Dinah moaned, “You’re so good at this." she pulled away and she went to her bedside table and then returned to him and pressed a condom into his hand, "Show me what else you're good at.”

Clark rolled the condom on then he undid the knot in her towel and let it drop to the floor. He lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around him and wound her arms around his neck. 

He gazed at her incredible breasts that were in front of him, he leaned forward and sucked on a nipple. Dinah’s hands grasped his hair and those strong thighs tightened around his waist. Clark’s cock flexed in reaction. Until tonight he would never have believed it, but Clark Kent was going to enjoy fucking Dinah Lance.

)D(

Dinah Lance was feeling incredible. Tonight had started so wrong, that poor woman found in the gutter after being attacked brutally by the leader of that gang. Dinah had been compelled to seek him and his gang out and to deliver justice to that bastard – his gang had tried to protect him from her wrath. 

She couldn’t believe how close that son of a bitch had gotten with that blade, but everyone’s guardian angel had stepped in and saved her.

Everyone around them always treats Clark as if he is this good little boy, but from the moment she met him, Dinah had known that this wasn’t a little boy. This was a man, a good, kind, and nice man but a man nevertheless. 

She saw the sparkle in his eyes and the knowing look when she would flirt with him. She had always wondered about it, but had never intended to fuck him, until tonight. The fight, the save, the flirting, and then seeing him handle her motorcycle had had her blood pumping, and turned her on. When he accepted her invitation to come up, she knew he was up for it.

When she undressed him, she finally got to see what she imagined, just from his height and size, all he had to be was in proportion to be more than any woman could hope for and he did not disappoint. When Clark lifted her, she assumed they were going to the bed but instead he just held her there easily in those super strong arms, her legs wrapped around him and now he was sucking on her breasts.

She was panting. Hmm, he was good with his mouth. She could feel the tip of his cock against her entrance. She whimpered as she felt her own wetness drip on to his belly. Clark must have felt it too because he groaned and then he pulled away from her breast and locked eyes with hers. He held her hips and lowered her down on to him and he thrust up to meet her. Then she was completely full, and she cried out in shocked pleasure. She saw in his eyes a moment of concern, which was quickly replaced by with delighted pride.

Then they started to move on each other, Dinah laughed in delight it was – he was so fucking good. They had only just begun and she had told him no emotional ties and she was perfectly fine with that, but if Clark wanted to do this again Dinah was all too willing to do so.

Dinah leaned back, she knew she was in safe hands – she rolled and bucked her hips. “Oh, yes.”

Clark carried her forward until she felt the bed beneath her; she rested her shoulders on the bed. Still standing up, Clark held her hips up and kept thrusting. “Oh, you are so fucking good... that’s it... oh god... fuck.” she cried.

Clark moaned, “Yeah. Hmm, oh, yeah.”

He lifted her back up, kissed her, and licked in to her mouth, still carrying her, he knelt down on the bed, and Dinah felt her back hit the mattress. Clark’s big hands grasped her thighs, and spread them out and then flatter against the mattress, so she was completely open to him. She groaned, “Oh, fuck.”

She watched him as he watched himself fuck her. She watched him lick his lips and speed up. She squeezed herself around his cock. He made a guttural sound in his throat and met her eyes. His gaze intense as he started long deep strokes into her. Dinah threw her head back and groaned internally, ‘Boyscout, her ass'.

Clark changed position leaning over her so he could take her mouth. He released her thighs, and she wrapped them around his back. He started licking her neck and then nibbled her pulse. She cried out. Clark lifted his head and made eye contact. “You don’t lose control of your power when you come do you?”

Dinah laughed. “I’ve never had an orgasm that good yet.”

Clark rolled his hips deeper and Dinah cried out again, he uttered, “Just checking.”

Then they locked lips again and set about trying to send the other over the edge.

~*~

Later, Dinah studied the man in her bed, as he dozed. She considered the hero he is, brave, and caring, the world’s protector. She thought about how he was in everyday life, a gentleman, the ultimate nice guy, and then the man who had fucked her tonight.

She thought of that sexist remark that some men made about what their perfect woman would be like - a lady on the street, a chef in the kitchen and a whore in the bedroom. She had always hated that saying but Clark actually fit it. Dinah knew she wasn’t going to end up with Clark, but whoever did, was one lucky woman and Dinah hoped she realized what she had.

But until then – Dinah reached out and ran her hand over his muscular body. Clark opened his eyes and smiled. “You want to go again?” he asked her sleepily.

Dinah grinned, “I think I need to replenish my fluids. Do you want a drink?”

“I could get them.” The gentleman offered.

“No, it’s my place I’ll play hostess." she deferred, "I’ll be back in a minute.”

She grabbed a robe, and went to the kitchen. She was at the refrigerator, when there was knocking at the door. She checked the time 2.07 am. “Who the hell is that?” she wondered.

She opened the door to find Oliver Queen with a bag of take-out. “Hey there, pretty bird.”

“Do you know what time it is, Oliver?”

Oliver gave her that playboy smile. “I just finished my shift at the Watchtower and I knew you would still be up.” he looked her up and down. “Well, you are normally doing your patrol.”

It was true. She normally was just coming home about now. Oliver had done this before, just turning up with take out. They always flirted a little, just for fun but stayed just friends. "This isn’t a good time, Oliver.”

“But I brought food and it’s getting cold.” he pouted.

Undeterred, Oliver pushed passed her and into the apartment. As Oliver set the food on the coffee table, he glanced around the apartment, his eyes stopping on the open bedroom door and the darkened bedroom. His eyes widened and then, “Oh, I’m sorry; I didn’t realize you had company.”

Dinah walked around Oliver to the bedroom door glanced in and saw the shadow of Clark’s broad back lying on the bed. Dinah closed the door. She wasn’t trying to hide Clark, but it wasn’t any of Oliver’s business either.

She met Oliver’s stare, she saw him swallow. “I didn’t know you were seeing anyone.”

“I’m not.” She denied.

Oliver’s eyes flickered to the closed door. Dinah smiled. “You know how it is, Oliver.”

Oliver nodded slowly. “Yeah, I’ll be going then, enjoy the food.”

Oliver headed for the door but that is when Clark decided to leave the bedroom, with only a sheet wrapped around his waist. Oliver and Clark saw each other at the same time. There was a moment of intense silence then Oliver uttered, “Fuck.”

Dinah saw the moment that Clark realized he hadn’t actually done anything wrong and didn’t need to apologize for anything. He turned to Dinah and smiled. “I thought those drinks were taking a long time, I was dying of thirst in there.”

Dinah smiled back, she actually felt proud of him. “I’m sorry, Clark. I just got side-tracked by Oliver here.” She went to the refrigerator and opened the door. “Beer, coke, juice or that coffee?” she winked.

Clark’s eyes sparkled, “Juice will be fine.”

Dinah poured the juice, and walked back to Clark and passed him the glass. Then he took a sip. That must have been too much for Oliver because he demanded. “What the hell is going on here?”

Clark and Dinah both turned towards him. Dinah frowned, “What’s your problem, Oliver?”

Oliver ignored her question and turned to Clark instead. “What do you think you’re doing, Clark?”

Clark’s jaw tensed, “Not that it’s any of your business, Oliver, but I would have thought it was pretty obvious.”

Oliver demanded, “You two?”

Dinah sighed. “Why are you making such a big deal of this, Oliver?”

A look appeared in Oliver’s eyes, it looked a lot like hurt. “But…” his eyes flickered between her and Clark. Just what was the problem, the fact that Dinah had slept with Clark or that Clark had slept with Dinah? Either way, Oliver had never let any of his intentions be known to her. 

It was past two in the morning and she really wanted to go back to bed. She rubbed her hand down Clark’s forearm. “Why don’t you go back to bed and I’ll see Oliver out.”

Clark and Oliver had another staring match and then Clark gave her a small smile, “Okay, don’t be long.”

Then Clark returned to the bedroom. Oliver looked like he was going to start ranting. Dinah shook her head. “Don’t start, Oliver.”

Oliver shook his head. “I just can’t believe it, you and Clark, how the hell did that happen?”

Dinah smiled, “I just asked him.”

Oliver’s eyebrows rose, “Really...?”

Dinah opened the door, “Yes, he’s not the Boyscout you seem to think he is.”

Oliver walked through the doorway with a contemplative look on his face. She wished him, “Goodnight, Oliver.”

Dinah returned to the bedroom. She grinned when she saw Clark back in bed under the covers. “I thought you might be feeling unjustifiably guilty and be heading for the door.”

Clark studied her. “Well, it’s about time I indulged in some guilty pleasures.” his eyes swept down her body, Dinah untied her robe and let it drop to the bedroom floor and walked to the bed. Clark smiled and lifted the sheet up and Dinah slipped between them with Clark.

~*~

Dinah had a free day, she was at Watchtower, she had spent a couple of hours training, and now she was just trying to get through this conversation without punching Oliver Queen on the nose. 

“I still don’t understand how that happened the other night.” Oliver was saying.

Dinah shook her head "What is there to understand?”

“Well, Clark’s not exactly your type, or you his for that matter.”

Dinah was getting pissed off. “And what would you know about the type of guys I like to fuck, Oliver?”

She saw the anger flare up in Oliver’s eyes. ”Well, it’s sure as hell isn’t normally mild-mannered farm boys, Dinah.”

Dinah laughed, “I would never use the word ‘boy’ to describe Clark, especially after the other night.”

Oliver tensed and grumbled. “You know, I really didn’t need to hear that.”

“So, who do you think is my type, you?” she probed.

Oliver nodded his head, “Yeah maybe.”

“When that ‘maybe’ becomes a definite yes, you let me know okay.”

That stopped Oliver in his tracks, “What about you and Clark?”

“Clark and I were having fun – no emotional baggage.”

Dinah looked at Oliver. “Well, have you got anything to say?”

Oliver just stared at her, but didn’t say anything. All right then, Dinah turned away, and then her cell phone rang. When she answered it, she smiled into the phone. “Hi, where are you?” 

“No way, really?” she laughed. “I’m on my way down now.”

She ended the call. She grabbed her things and headed for the door. “Where are you going, who was that?” Oliver called after her.

Dinah turned, smirked, and then carried on going.

~*~

Outside on the sidewalk, Dinah’s eyes lit up, that was a really pretty motorcycle, and the man that straddled it dressed in black leather wasn’t bad either.

Clark grinned. “I thought you might like to go for a ride.”

“I would love to. Where are we going?”

“I thought we could ride back to Smallville, plenty of long straight roads, we could open her up on.” Clark suggested.

As she got on behind Clark, she noticed that Oliver had followed her down to the street. He was looking at them in dismay.

Clark gave him a small smile, “Hi, Oliver.”

Oliver blinked, “Hey Clark, where did you get the bike?”

“It was my dad’s.” he explained simply.

“It’s nice.”

“Thanks, see you later." he turned to Dinah "Are you ready?”

“Yes, Clark, let’s go.”

~*~

A few miles outside Metropolis, Clark offered her the chance to drive, and Dinah had throttled it. It was a great bike.

They arrived at the Kent farm on a high, Clark parked up inside the barn, and Dinah looked around. “You know, I’ve never been here, just to hang out before.”

Clark headed for the stairs, “Come on. Let us remedy that.”

Dinah followed him up and then she had a proper look around. “This would have been a great place to hang out, as a kid growing up.” She eyed the old couch and laughed. “How many girls as that couch made acquaintance with?”

Clark walked towards her slowly. Their leather outfits a stark contrast to their surroundings. “A few. Would you like to be acquainted with the couch?” he said with a cheeky smile.

Dinah laughed, “Have you always been like this or have I awakened a monster?”

Clark laughed as well, “I just like to know where I stand with someone before I throw myself into things.”

Dinah reached out and kissed him. “Well, you know where you stand with me.”

Clark smiled, “Exactly.”

He lifted her then backed them on to the couch and sat down with her straddling his lap. They kissed, and then Dinah went for his buckle and released him. Dinah stroked his length, Clark groaned, lying back, and spreading his legs more, his eyes fluttered shut in contentment.

Dinah looked at him. He really was gorgeous and sexy, she looked around the loft as she stroked, then she got curious. “What about, Lois?”

The cock in her hand jerked and Clark’s eyes flew open. “What?”

“Have you had Lois on this couch?”

Clark just stared at her. Dinah felt the pre-come leak from his cock. “No.” Clark finally replied harshly. 

Dinah used the pre-come to slick her hand and continued to stroke. “But you would like to.”

Clark licked his lips. “I don’t think we should be talking about Lois, at a time like this.”

“It doesn’t bother me, Clark, although, I don’t know how you can stand her.”

Clark’s lips pinched, “It bothers me.”

Dinah smirked, “Well, you better do something to shut me up then.”

Clark pulled her into a kiss, her body sliding over his lap, her leather clad crotch trapping his hard cock between them. Dinah moaned at the pressure and Clark took hold of her ass and ground her against him. They moaned at the same time. Dinah went for the fastener on her own leather pants.

“I’ve got to get these off.” She whispered against his lips. 

Clark’s hands slid over her thighs. “I like them on.”

Dinah asked, “How?” 

Clark shifted them, manoeuvred her so she was lying forward over the back of the couch as he knelt behind her, he unfastened her pants and tugged them down just enough to get at her. He positioned himself, and then slid into her from behind. 

Then he started a fast rhythm. Oh, yeah, fuck. 

She caught sight of them in a full-length mirror in the corner of the loft and she watched them, the incredible sight of them both leather clad, her sweating and breathless and him flushed with arousal and totally focused on fucking her. God, he was so fucking sexy. She moaned a laugh, “So, not a Boyscout.”

~*~

Dinah came downstairs from the bathroom, she was glad she had brought her things with her when she left Watchtower. She looked herself over in the hall mirror, and she smiled at herself. She looked so put together nobody would believe she’d been fucked within an inch of her life only a few hours ago.

She was just waiting for Clark to give her a ride back to the city. Dinah heard a car pull up in the driveway, so she looked out the window. Shit, what was Oliver doing here? Oh no double shit, why was Lois Lane getting out of the passenger side and heading for the house.

Lois opened the door and walked straight in as if she owned the place. The look of anger in Lois’s eyes made Dinah defensive. “You never hear of knocking, Lois?”

“I used to live here and I’m Clark’s friend. I have the right to be here. The real question is what are you doing here?”

Dinah couldn’t resist the smug smile. “Well, I’m in the home of an incredibly sexy man, guess why I’m here.”

Lois' eyes narrowed, her hands went to her hips. “Where’s Clark?”

Dinah grabbed her bag and headed for the door, she turned back then, “He’s in the shower.”

She saw Lois set off up the stairs.

Dinah went out to the car in the driveway, and got in the passenger seat and turned to Oliver. “So, you’re so jealous, that you set Lois Lane on to Clark. Are you that angry with him?”

Oliver smiled. “On the contrary, Clark and Lois have personal business that’s been coming for a long time, at least since I met them, probably since they met each other.”

“So what are you doing here, Oliver?” she wondered.

Oliver’s brown eyes twinkled. “I came here to ask you out on a date.”

Dinah laughed. “You followed me and Clark here. You brought Lois with you, just so you can ask me on a date?”

Oliver nodded. “Yes, I’ve decided I am definitely your type.”

Dinah shook her head, and leaned over and gave Oliver a quick kiss. “C’mon Arrow, take me back to the city and we can plan this date.”

Oliver grinned and then he looked towards the farmhouse. “Do you think it was a mistake to send Lois in there?”

Dinah smiled. “No, I have no doubts that Clark Kent can handle Lois Lane no problems.”

Oliver’s eyes rose. “Are you sure?”

Dinah asserted, “Absolutely.” 

They set off back to the city.

~C~

Clark was relaxing under the spray of the shower, he knew Dinah was waiting for him but it felt good. He heard the bathroom door open and he smiled. “Did you decide to enjoy the delights of the Kent Farm a little longer?” he called.

“Eww, I would never have guessed something like that could come out of your mouth, Smallville.”

Oh God, Lois Lane was in his bathroom – again. “Where is Dinah?” he asked.

“Dinah, huh, since when did you get so ‘friendly’ with Dinah Lance anyway?”

Clark rolled his eyes. “Lois, can we discuss this after I get out of the shower?”

“I mean it’s ridiculous, Smallville, you and Dinah Lance.”

Clark hit his head against the tiles in front of him. “Lois, can you pass me a towel?”

“I mean, what have you even got in common?” she went on.

He’d had enough; Lois Lane was his friend but sometimes… 

They had grown up so much since they first met. He wasn’t the flustered schoolboy he had been the first time she walked into his bathroom uninvited. Clark pulled the shower curtain aside. Lois turned towards him eyes wide. He stepped out of the tub, he walked towards her, and she opened and shut her mouth. 

HA. He had finally found something to shut her up. He walked around her, and grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist. 

With annoyance in her voice, Lois exclaimed. “So, you fuck Dinah Lance, and now you have no shame?”

Jesus. He was not putting up with this; he walked away, down the hall and into his bedroom. Lois yelled as she stormed into his bedroom, “Don’t you dare walk away from me.” 

“God, what is your problem, Lois?”

“She isn’t your type. How the hell did you end up in a relationship with that bitch?”

“First of all, she isn’t a bitch. And secondly, we are not in a relationship, it’s just…”

“It’s just what, Smallville?” she demanded.

“It’s just sex.” He confessed.

“Just sex, just sex, since when do you even have sex anyway?” she ranted.

Clark looked at her incredulously, “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“You’re Clark Kent, you don’t just fuck women.”

Clark was getting pissed. “You’re so sure, Lois?” he asked as he stepped forward, took her by the shoulders, and kissed her. 

Lois froze but a moment later she responded. Clark groaned, her lips were so soft. He slipped his tongue passed them and into her mouth, Lois grasped his head and then her tongue was battling his. He walked her backwards and pinned her to the wall. He reached down, grasped her thighs, and lifted her. He explored under her skirt, and found the edge of her panties and ripped them off her.

He felt Lois shudder, and she whimpered into his mouth, “Oh, Clark.”

Hearing her normally confident voice sound so vulnerable stopped him cold. What was he doing?

This was Lois, she was one of his best friends, the only friend he could trust completely, she deserved so much more than to be pinned to the wall and then fucked in anger. He pulled back. She looked so overwhelmed. “I’m sorry.” He said.

“What?” she gasped.

He released her and stepped away. “I’m sorry, you were right. I can’t just fuck you.”

Lois had a look in her eyes that he didn’t even want to try to figure out. Then her eyes narrowed at him. “So you can fuck Dinah Lance but not me?”

He sighed, “That’s not what I meant.”

Lois was pacing now in the confined space. “You can get it up for that bitch…”

Clark inwardly shook his head. Getting it up was definitely not the problem. Lois sneered at him. “You know what, I was right about you, Smallville.”

He went forward, “Oh, really?”

She stood toe to toe with him. “Yeah, Dinah Lance must be easily satisfied, if she came back for seconds.”

“Yeah, you think so?” he reached for her.

She batted his hand away, then. “Don’t start something you can’t finish, Smallville.”

He went for her again and she beat her fists against his bare chest. He grasped her wrists and then pinned her hands down above her head on to the bed. Then he took her mouth again. 

She moaned and he deepened the kiss.

He kept hold of her wrists with one hand, and with the other, he pushed up her skirt and then removed his towel. Then he slid his cock into her.

Oh, fuck, oh god, he was inside Lois Lane, and it felt astounding. 

Lois whimpered and spread her legs for him and he sank the rest of the way in. She was so warm, so wet for him. 

He rested his head against the crook of her neck and closed his eyes. 

God, he didn’t want to but he had to move, he thrust into a slow rhythm. He felt Lois’ hands trying to get free so he released them. Her hands held on to him desperately as she rocked her body to meet his. “Oh, yes.” she moaned. 

He whispered into her ear, “Does this mean you are easy to satisfy, huh, Lois? Will you come back to be fucked a second time?”

He knew he sounded gloating, but after her attitude, what did she expect. He was feeling pretty smug, because of the way her body was responding to him, until he felt wetness on his cheek. He lifted his head and saw tear tracks on her face. 

Lois? 

He wiped the tear from her cheek, and she opened her eyes and looked at him. He breathed, “Lois?”

He knew from her body’s reactions that she wanted this, but something else was going on here. He tried to withdraw but she tried to sink her nails into his ass to stop him. “Don’t stop. Please fuck me. Just fuck me, Clark.”

He pressed back into her, all the way and then started a slow withdrawal again. Her body clung to him. “Fuck me, Clark.” She pleaded.

He grasped her thighs and put them around his waist. Then he quickened his movements. Oh god, why did this feel so right, so much better than ever before. 

Lois had closed her eyes again, she was breathlessly whispering. “Fuck me, fuck me.”

He deepened his strokes and answered her, “Yes, Lois.”

He was so lost in the sensations running through his body that he almost didn’t realize when those breathless demands changed. “Fuck me; fuck me, love me, love me, please love me.”

His heart flipped over in his chest. “I do Lois, I do.” he whispered in her ear.

“Clark?” she gasped.

“I do Lois, I love you.” He admitted.

Lois cried out and she started to tremble, “Oh, god.”

Clark speeded up and spread his legs as he tried to get as deep inside her as he could. The fingernails in his back would have caused serious damage to anyone else, but Clark just kept thrusting and then Lois was coming, her body tightening around his cock. Clark had to stop all movement just to keep in control. 

As Lois came down for her high, she asked. “Clark, are you all right?”

He actually felt breathless. “If I move I’m going to come.”

Lois’s hand smoothed over his back. “Isn’t that the point?”

God, he didn’t know why he felt so emotional but…”You feel so good I don’t want to leave. I don’t want it to be over, Lois.”

He felt her fingers in his hair stroking him and he looked down at her. “Did you mean what you said or was it a heat of the moment thing?” she asked.

“It’s been under the surface for a long time, Lois, but yes I meant it. I love you.”

Lois cupped his cheek, “Then it’s never going to be over between us, Clark, never.”

She squeezed around him, and he shuddered. He pulled out slowly, and then pushed back in hard and deep and then he was coming. 

He lay there afterwards, with Lois Lane in his arms. Today had been a revelation to him, but he was starting to believe it was the best thing that ever happened to him. If this was the start of a new chapter in his life, the woman in his arms deserved to know some things about him.

He kissed her forehead. “Lois, I need to tell you something important about me. I am…

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I gave this story an edit and polish 20-10-17


End file.
